Bonding
by Larkafree
Summary: Castiel wants more from Dean. They bond themselves together using a ritual. Outdoor sex Dean/Castiel


**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, but I wish I did.**

**This is a sweet story. I loved writing this.**

* * *

Cass and Dean have been together for a few months, but Cass was worried that one day Dean may get drunk and sleep with a woman he finds in a bar. Dean has a reputation being a 'ladies' man'; mostly he was insecure on keeping a Winchester's interest. Dean's attention didn't sway, not once the entire relationship, he appeared head over heels in love. How to be sure?

Cass decided to do some research about angel/human pairings. There was a lot of lore about them ending badly; he didn't want to lose Dean. There was one ritual he found, but it was irreversible.

Cass shows up in the motel room looking unsure how to approach such a delicate topic and he certainly doesn't want Sam there for it. Sam gets one look at Cass' expression and stands up making an excuse to go get food. When it was just the two of them Cass walks over and sits on the bed looking like as nervous as a teenager caught drinking his father's liquor. No point dragging it out. "I love you." He smiles "But I want more." Cass looks down shamefully.

"What do you mean by 'more'?" Dean was suspicious this conversation was not a carefree exchange of their love.

"You would think of it as a marriage, but it would be a stronger bond, no divorce allowed." Worry written all over his face.

"I would give you the world, if I could." He pleads trying to get Cass to look up at him.

"If we do this it cannot be undone, we would be…you have to be hundred percent certain Dean." Cass lets a nervous facial twitch he wants to smile, but doesn't want to scare Dean off by the happiness.

"I love you more than I can put in words. How do we get married?" Dean leans in for a kiss running his finger down his cheek.

"It's a ritual. Performed on the summer solstice at sunrise under the stars, if you agree I will explain the whole ritual, there is one more thing and its life changing." Cass stops kissing his hunter so he can focus on his next words; he has to say it just right so Dean doesn't run screaming from the room. "The most powerful bond two beings could share is the creation of life...a child."

"A child?" Dean just looks blankly at his lover. "Can we even?"

"That's where it gets tricky. The ancient text relates to a male vessel and a female human mating and bonding. With the help of a fellow angel I believe I've found a way to complete the bond. Since neither of us can carry the child, we would need a female to consent to carry him. You can pick the woman that you would trust with our most prized connection. She should be strong-willed and trusting of angels." Dean looks like he may get angry at any moment or worse sick. "I can see you are uncertain, I will let you think about it and return tomorrow for an answer." He gives his hunter a quick kiss and leaves with a whoosh of wings.

Dean was absolutely certain he loves his angel and is willing to make the bond, but he didn't want any woman touching Cass, his angel. Cass didn't actually explain how involved the woman would be in the ritual. The requirements stated fit the criteria of a hunter and the only fellow hunter he would trust that much was Jo. He just sat in a daze until Sam returned with the food. Walking through the door he almost dropped their sodas when he saw the look on his brother's face.

"What's wrong Dean?" He rushes over to him afraid he has been hurt or attacked while Sam was out.

Dean snaps out of his daydream. "What? Nothing is wrong." A few minutes pass. "Cass just asked me to have a baby with him." Dean looks like he has seen a ghost not literally though.

"But you are guys." He scrunches his face up thinking of the logistics.

"I think he was talking of a surrogate, but she has to be like a hunter or something." Dean turns his head to look away from Sam's calculating stare. "I don't think I'd be a very good dad, just look at our dad." His voice catches in his throat. "I don't know what to do."

"Sure you do. You practically raised me." Sam gives a genuine smile Dean did the best he could that's all a parent can do. "You'll be awesome." He gives him a slap across the back. "Do you love him?"

Dean nods. "More than anything."

"Do you want kids?" Sam is being gentle with the probing questions. Dean is kind of like a scared deer caught in the head lights. Slow movements are best, not to spook him.

"I think so." Dean sighs.

"Then it's simple. Go for it." Dean still looks panicky. "Fine sleep on it then."

They eat their food in silence, when Dean is done methodically chewing and swallowing he lies down on his bed and pretends to fall asleep. He waits until he hears the snores emanating from the other bed. Dean prays to Cass and rolls out of bed.

A second later Cass is standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking worried. "You should be sleeping." He states calmly.

"I couldn't sleep…" He stands in front of his lover. "Yes." Dean pulls his angel's chin up and places a simple kiss on those amazing lips. When he feels Cass relax into the kiss he pulls away. "I want it to be Jo. She doesn't have to…you know…with either of us, right?" He is nervous if it requires a three-some.

"No she is not present while we bond, but she will need to be close, I believe. If you truly mean this there are preparations needing to be made the summer solstice is close, I am so happy." Cass actually looks human smiling, like he doesn't have to think how to act.

"We should ask Jo in the morning then and you need to explain the whole ritual to me." Dean pushes them both into the bathroom, shuts the door and jumps on Cass causing him to land roughly on the closed toilet seat. They are both so happy it doesn't take long for Cass to explain the entire ceremony.

_**Ritual instructions- **_

_**Mix three cups of Wing oil with one cup of blood and two crushed hemlock leaves. Pour in a circle around you and your bonding mate in an open field marked by Enochian protective n warding symbols. To be performed under the stars at sunrise on the Summer solstice. Recite your spoken vows to one another –ego redimio meus pectus pectoris quod animus ut meus materia.-Human**_

_**ego redimio meus pectus pectoris quod venia ut meus materia.-Angel**_

_**When the bond is made the oil mixture will ignite and the bond will spark new life in the womb of love.**_

* * *

On the morning of the summer solstice they are sitting naked on a blanket for all of Heaven and Earth to witness their union. Both are nervous of such public sex, what if someone sees them; it had a slight kinkiness to it, getting caught. Cass runs his hand down Dean's bare chest making small circles over his nipples, pushes his lover down on the blanket and claims the erect buds, eliciting a groan from his lover. The angel straddles him and moves his hip over the hunter's erection, he runs kisses up his neck reaching his kiss swollen lips and devours the sweetness all for him, he tastes of pie and Mountain Dew, so amazing he can't believe this is the moment he has been waiting for. Dean moans feeling his throbbing cock rub against Cass' and it's not enough friction for him. He bucks his hips up to tell him to get the show on the road he isn't patient at the moment.

Cass pulls away from the kiss, runs a finger down the length of his hunter's toned torso and pushes his hand between their pressed bodies to stroke his lover's erection. They moan and stroke each other momentarily forgetting they are out in the open breeze of a warm summer morning. The lube is in the angel's hands within seconds of Dean moaning to take him already. He slicks up his fingers and presses a finger to the tight puckered hole he wants to claim for his own right then. Cass inserts his finger slowly drawing out the pleasure and pain, when the finger goes in easier he twists it and pulls it out to push two fingers in. Dean moans and arches his back up. Another twist of his fingers and a quick scissoring and Dean is more than willing to get fucked by the angel in an open field.

As the angel pulls both fingers out and applies lube to his own erection Dean takes control and pushes his lover back and against the blanket getting on top and impales his ass receiving the most astounding rush of pain and ecstasy all in one. "Oh my god baby. You feel so good." As he bucks and thrusts to a fast beat within minutes they are both so close, but they hold off their orgasms until the sun peeks over the horizon. "It's time Dean." They say their vows between grunts and moans. Dean releases first all over Cass' chest, as his muscles tighten convulsively he screams out his pleasure to the sky. Cass can't hold off any longer hearing his lover feeling the ultimate pleasure and getting his own cock squeezed by the orgasm. He fills him with his love and his seed overflowing out of the hole. The ring of oil surrounding them ignites as they both climax entwined in each other's embrace, the flames rise five feet and burn bright for seconds, when they die down and the lover's regain control of their limbs they disengage from their tight hold on one another and Cass transports them fully-clothed to the motel room not more than a mile away where Jo is waiting to do her part.

* * *

In the room Jo gets off the bed and stands nervously beside Cass and Dean. Cass presses his hand against Dean's lower abdomen; there is a strange pulling sensation below his navel. The angel puts his other hand to Jo's abdomen; she feels odd tingling warmth for a moment then a sharp stab. She doubles over in pain as Dean tries to comfort her. "What's wrong Cass?" Dean shoots a glare his way. "She isn't supposed to be in pain." Cass presses his fingers to her forehead; she slumps in Dean's arms.

"This is unexpected." Cass disappears suddenly leaving Dean to carry Jo over to the bed. When Cass reappears after a few seconds he seems unconcerned with her plight. "She will be fine Dean." Dean does not believe it, why was she screaming then. "I will keep her out for the duration of the pregnancy; I will accelerate it also, one week for every month. Her body has not bonded with my grace; it will not stay contained for a nine month pregnancy." He reaches down to rub her arm. "She will not feel any pain I promise. We all knew this was going to be tricky Dean."

Over the next eight weeks Jo slept through everything, Cass gave her energy from his grace. As the baby grew more energy was required. According to Cass' friend Balthazar, when you bonded to a human your powers or grace was temporarily cut off from Heaven. Willingly being that vulnerable was proof of your love for your partner. Cass was actually falling asleep next to her bed. It was sort of sweet, Dean got jealous, but knew his angel was bound to him and was only doing what was necessary.

When the child was ready Cass called Balthazar to help; Cass was too strained, keeping Jo healthy and asleep, making sure the baby was okay and recovering his spent grace daily. This was definitely not a normal pregnancy. Jo sat straight up in bed screaming, it took both angels and Dean to get her to lie back down. Balthazar put her back to sleep and placed one hand above and below her bellybutton pushing down and let out a gasp as a white light over took the room. When the light faded enough for Dean to see he noticed Balthazar standing by Cass, who was holding what looked like a bundle of clothes. As Dean stepped closer to peek in, he saw the exact same cerulean blue eyes that Cass had looking back at him.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Cass is grinning from ear to ear.

Dean blinks, looks up at his lover's eyes. "She? We have a little girl?"

Cass opens the blankets to reveal a pink sleeper. "She is strong too." He lets her clasp her hand around his pinky finger.

Balthazar steps back. "We will leave the happy parents to get acquainted with their daughter." He touches unconscious Jo on the forehead and they both disappear.

"What should we name her? She has your eyes and your pouty lips." Dean chuckles. "My nose though."

"I know the perfect name." Cass smirks and all the stress from the last two months drains away realizing they have succeeded where no other angel has. A loving family. They walk over to the couch and sit down not taking their eyes off what their love for each other created. She was perfect in every way. When Cass handed her over to Dean she immediately went to sleep. They decided they couldn't hold off any longer, they went downstairs to introduce her to her new family.

When everyone in Bobby's house heard movement on the stairs they gathered in the parlour. Bobby, Ellen and a freshly revived Jo were sitting around a stack of old books while Sam and Balthazar were in the kitchen talking.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet the newest Winchester, Aurora Mary Beth." Dean hold her out to Jo first, as she rocks her the reading lamp on the desk glows brighter. Cass and Balthazar exchange what appears to be a silent discussion. Dean leans close to Cass. "Is she doing that?" Cass nods.

"She will be powerful. She is dreaming." Cass lets his face light up with pride.

"Dreaming, she is hours old, what could she possibly be dreaming about?" Dean looks awed.

"Technically they are memories, Jo's dreams. I made sure to give Jo happy dreams the entire time. She is letting us know she is making the connection. It will be different with each person based upon our feelings, until she develops her own feelings towards the person."

When Sam gets Aurora placed in his arms the light bulb busts causing everyone to flinch. "Wow."

"Easy there Aurora, geez Sammy you are getting her all excited." Dean holds his arms out for her back.

Sam gives the kicked puppy look. "I didn't do anything."

Dean starts rocking her cooing at her beauty. "Will she have wings?"

"Oh yes, in about a year when her grace finishes forming, but first she has to learn to control her emotions." Cass leans in to touch her nose lovingly.

"She is the perfect mix of hunter and angel; with the right training she could eradicate demons here on Earth." Balthazar smirks.

"She is not a weapon, she is my daughter!" Dean gives the most enraged face he can. Cass growls defending his territory and family.

Balthazar puts his hands up in surrender. "I was just saying…"

The End

* * *

Epilogue

They were a complete and loving family. Their love never wavered for each other and Aurora grew fast, surpassing all the standards. She was lean, strong and very intelligent in languages and hunting. Ultimately she was the cornerstone in the fight against the supernatural, but you never want your children to grow up too fast.

* * *

**AN: I am told I am a romantic for writing this story. My editor loved it so much. Read and Review plz**


End file.
